Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display card, and more particularly to an anti-theft display card.
Description of the Prior Art
An anti-theft display card is used to show a replaceable connector for a wrench, as disclosed in TWM504682, when showing, an elastic sleeved structure is inserted into an assembling slot of the replaceable connector, an abutting portion which has a restricting member is disposed through the sleeved structure so that the sleeved structure cannot retract inward, and the replaceable connector is fixed on the anti-theft display card. When a user needs to take down the replaceable connector, s/he has to cut off the restricting member and take out the abutting portion first.
However, the conventional abutting portion is sheet-shaped, the abutting portion which is sheet-shaped has weaker ability to resist twisting, and the sleeved structure has enough space for the abutting portion to twist therewithin so that the abutting portion cannot abut against the sleeved structure and loses the anti-theft effect. In addition, the abutting portion which is sheet-shaped has weaker strength and shorter service life, and the replaceable connector may fall off easily during a delivery process.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.